How Nonny Got Onto the Bubble Guppies
by Al Pal BUBGUP
Summary: Nonny always wanted to try out for something really special, and may make his wish come true.
1. Chapter 1

When Nonny walks with his mother to the park to play, he usually scouts ahead to make sure there's something interesting to see. And, today, Nonny definitely found something interesting.

"Look, Mom!" pointed Nonny at a telephone pole. "Look what I found!" Nonny's mother saw a sheet of paper stapled to the telephone pole. On the paper, she read:

"'Tryouts for the fin-tastic show: The Bubble Guppies!' Nonny, you would be fant-I, mean, FIN-tastic at that show!"

Nonny thought about it for a moment. Of course, he had to clear his complex mind first. Could I really be on TV? He wondered. It bet it would be a ton of fun. He made his decision.

"Mom," he started.

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm going to try out for the Bubble Guppies!" Nonny's mother was joyful for her son. Nonny? A Bubble Guppy? It would be so much fun!


	2. Chapter 2

It was time to wake up, and it was the big day! It was the day that Nonny was going to try out for the Bubble Guppies! When Nonny and his mother arrived at the studio that the Bubble Guppies was going to be taping shows, it was completely PACKED.

"Gee, whiz!" exclaimed Nonny. "I thought there would only be a few people here."

"Let's get inside," motioned Nonny's mother, "so we don't get wet from the rain!" Obviously, it was raining, so Nonny and his mother quickly hurried into the studio. When Nonny was inside, he saw a TON of little kids his age, but he was looking for someone in particular: his best friend Gil. He and Gil had been best friends ever since they had met a year ago.

"Mom?" wondered Nonny, "Can I go find Gil, to see if he's here?"

"I guess so honey," answered the mother. So Nonny set off to find his best friend. Sure enough, Gil was waiting in line to try out for the show.

"Hi, Gil!" exclaimed Nonny.

Gil turned around with a smile on his face. "Hi, Nonny!" he returned. "Are you gonna try out for the Bubble Guppies?"

"Yeah," said Nonny. "I'm assuming you are, too."

"Yep," said Gil. "In fact, I've been practicing. I've gotten good at it, too."

"See you later," said Nonny. "Hope you get picked for the show."

"Thanks!" said Gil. "You, too!"

Nonny turned around to head back to where his mother was, when all of a sudden, someone tapped him on the back. Nonny whirled around. He saw a little girl, possibly his age, with purple hair, purple glasses, and a pink shirt on.

"Do you happen to know where the line starts?" asked the girl.

"It's right down there," said Nonny, pointing to the doors that he came through.

"Thanks!" said the little girl. "By the way, my name is Oona."


	3. Chapter 3

Nonny stared at Oona. She looked REALLY beautiful.

"Hope you get picked for the show!" said Nonny, partially enthusiastically.

"You, too!" said Oona as she ran towards her mother. She ran right next to where Nonny's mother was standing. Yesssss! That meant Nonny had more time to talk to Oona. So Nonny ran to HIS mother and stood next to her. Sure enough, Oona was standing right behind him.

"Hi!" said Oona, as she tapped Nonny on the back again. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Nonny."

"Hi, Nonny!" exclaimed Oona. "Are you smart?"

That question shook Nonny's brain, because in fact he was incredibly smart for his age, so he nodded.

"What's 2 times 2…" started Oona.

"Four."

"What's 50 times 50?"

"2500."

"Wow." Oona was amazed. And just like that, the two kids were at the front of the line. Nonny tried out for "Smart Guppy," and Oona tried out for "Shy but Sweet Guppy."

"How'd you do?" Oona asked Nonny after they were both done trying out.

"I don't know what my results are yet," answered Nonny. "We find them out in the mail."

"Oh," said Oona. "Hey, where do you live?"

"395 Bubble Car Street," said Nonny.

"I live on 391 Bubble Car Street!" exclaimed Oona.

"Oh, wow," said Nonny, astonished. "Hey, maybe you come over to my house sometime."

Oona was really excited.

"I also have a friend named Gil coming over tomorrow," said Nonny. "Do you know him?"

"YES!" shouted Oona. "HE'S MY COUSIN!"

"What?!" said Nonny, shocked.

"So, I can definitely come over tomorrow," said Oona. "My mommy said so."

"Mom?" said Nonny. "Can my friend Oona come over to my house tomorrow? I figured out she's Gil's cousin."

"Oh, okay!" answered Nonny's mother. "That's lovely!"

"Yay!" shouted Oona. It was time to leave the studio.

"Bye, Nonny!" said Oona. "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" said Nonny. Nonny knew he'd just made a brand-new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Nonny felt really good. His new best friend, Oona, was coming over, and the results from the studio were coming in today. Nonny was really confident that he would be a Bubble Guppy. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Nonny opened the door and saw Oona holding something.

"Nonny!" exclaimed Oona, "Guess what?!"

Nonny had a puzzled look on his face. It was just Oona coming over to his house. There's nothing more satisfying than that.

"My results for the show came in today," said Oona, "and I got picked! They said I'm gonna have to take off my glasses and get contacts."

"Oh," said Nonny. "I like your glasses."

"Thanks," said Oona, giggling. The two of them just stood there for a moment. Then Nonny said-

"That's right! My results are in the mailbox!" Nonny ran straight towards his mailbox, then back to his porch where Oona was standing.

"These are my results," said Nonny, pointing to his envelope. Oona wanted to see if he got onto the show, too. Nonny opened his envelope, but for some reason…he didn't make it onto the show. Nonny bowed his head in disappointment. Oona couldn't help but feel sad for Nonny.

"I…I'm sorry, Nonny," said Oona. "I really wish you could've been on the show with me." Just then, Gil came bulleting down the sidewalk with an envelope similar to Nonny's.

"Nonny! Oona! Guess what?" he cried, "I got onto Bubble Guppies!" That made Nonny feel even worse. His two best friends got onto the show, but he didn't.

"Guys?" said Nonny, quietly, "I'm just gonna go lay in my room. I'm kind of in a sad mood right now." And with that, Oona and Gil walked home as Nonny shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Nonny sat in the kitchen of his house. He had just received a letter saying that he didn't get a part on Bubble Guppies. It was going to be his big chance to show everyone how incredibly smart he is. _And_, he figured he would make good friends with the other kids who got onto the show. Nonny just put his head down to think. That's what he does when he's in a bad mood.

Oona, meanwhile, was happy that_ she_ had a part on Bubble Guppies.

"Mommy?" asked Oona, "Can I go back over to Nonny's house? I want to play with him."

"Sure," said her mother. So Oona raced back to Nonny's house. She was sure he'd felt better now.

Meanwhile, Gil was over at his friend, Goby's house. Goby had gotten a part on Bubble Guppies.

"So, Goby," said Gil, "Do you know anyone named Nonny?"

"No," said Goby, "I don't. Why? Do you?"

"Yeah," said Gil. "He's my best frie-wait, you don't know who Nonny is? Okay, you've been my friend ever since I can remember, and you don't know who NONNY is?"

"Gil," said Goby, "I just moved here like, eight months ago. I don't know very many people here."

"Oh, yeah," said Gil.

Nonny's doorbell rang once again, it was Oona. Even though Oona was Nonny's best friend, he didn't feel like talking to anyone. Though, he did like seeing her. He opened up the door and let her in. He noticed that her purple glasses were missing.

"Did you lose your glasses?" asked Nonny.

"No," said Oona, "The crazy people at the studio told me I couldn't wear them, remember?"

"Oh," said Nonny.

"Oh, and uh, I have a piece of paper for you," said Oona.

"What's it for?" asked Nonny, reading it.

"You'll see…"


	6. Chapter 6

Oona had just given Nonny a piece of paper.

"What's this piece of paper for?" asked Nonny.

"You'll see," said Oona. Nonny unfolded the small piece of paper. It read: "NONNY JURGENSMEYR-YOU HAVE BEEN SELECTED TO BE A CHARACTER ON THE "BUBBLE GUPPIES." PLEASE REPORT TO THE BUBBLETUCKY STUDIO ASAP AFTER RECEIVING THIS NOTE. Thank you in advance."

At first, Nonny was confused. He'd just gotten a note prior to this one saying he wasn't on the show, and now, the whole story's been _flip-flopped._

"Uh," started Nonny. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't about to go and rejoice, because this note could either be inaccurate or it could be a prank. But, Oona would never pull a prank…would she?

"I don't know what to do…" said Nonny, "Is it true? Am I really going to be on Bubble Guppies, Oona?"

"Why don't you come with me to the studio and find out?" asked Oona as she held out her hand.

Nonny felt his face turn red, but he grabbed Oona's hand and decided to go with her. When they got there, Nonny could see Gil there, with 4 other little kids. Gil explained to Nonny that their names were Molly, Goby, Deema, and Chet. Molly and Goby were twins, and Deema and Chet were half-siblings.

"You see, Nonny," said Oona. "Some doofus named Jason tried out for the show, and he got on. The only problem was that he was moving like a gazillion miles away from the studio the next day, so he couldn't stay to be on the show. The next choice was you, Nonny, and here you are!"

Everything made sense now. Nonny wanted to meet everyone, so he talked to Molly.

"Hi, Nonny!" she said. "Glad you're on the show! My favorite thing to do is sing!" Molly was definitely nice enough. He walked past Deema.

"Heya, Nonners!" exclaimed Deema, "Welcome to the show! Hope ya have a good time!" As she was saying this, Deema was dancing. Okay, so Deema loves dancing. Nonny started to walk by Goby.

"Hi, Nonny!" said Goby. "It's nice to have you here!" Nonny noticed Goby was wearing a Seattle Mariners baseball jersey, so that meant he probably liked sports.

"Hello, Nonny," said Chet, in a REALLY deep voice. "Why are you here?"

"Um, it's because I got picked to be on the show?"

"I thought Jason was going to be on the show. He's my best friend."

"Oh," said Nonny. "Oona told me that Jason moved far away. He won't be on the show anymore."

That seemed to make Chet really mad. He stood up, and he had to be at least a half a foot taller than him.

"Don't come near me any time," said Chet, "because you won't want to be near me when I'm MAD." Chet cracked his knuckles. Gil motioned Nonny to get out of there, and he did.

"So," said Gil, "this is going to be the cast of Bubble Guppies!"

"Oh, okay…" stammered Nonny. He was a little worried about Chet though. He was…mean.


End file.
